Strollers having a braking system for parking safely, wheels for steering, and foldable means for storage have been widely used all over the world. By means of the above mentioned improved devices, a user can provide a comfortable environment to a baby and convenience for herself/himself while walking outdoors.
Most of the devices are designed to provide a better environment for babies while walking outdoors, especially on paved roads. Yet, for the reason of convenience of storage, most strollers have foldable mechanisms provided therein, therefore, a user will have no trouble to store the stroller in the trunk of a car while the stroller is no longer in use.
Most foldable mechanisms designed in strollers are provided to have a switch actuating the folding and unfolding process of the stroller. The switch controls two engagement members each respectively configured as an "L" and detachably connected with each other, with one of the two members being in an inverted position. It is to be noted that this kind of connection is not safe for babies especially when the stroller is accidentally in a collision of a great impact. When the stroller receives great impact, the two engagement members of the foldable mechanism of the stroller may thus be accidentally separated from each other and cause a crisis.
From the previous description, it is noted that unless the foldable mechanism is redesigned to have a better connection between the two engagement members, accidents will be inevitable when the stroller receives great impact.
Thus, a stroller constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.